1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an operation-path recommendation method and apparatus, and, in particular, to an operation-path recommendation method and apparatus to generate a ‘blood vessel graph model’ based on patient's anatomical information, and to recommend an optimal operation path using the ‘blood vessel graph model’ and an associated ‘cost function’.
2. Description of Related Art
An operation navigation technique may indicate positional, directional and/or the like data for a surgical operation. The operation navigation technique may provide the surgeon with underlying information for controlling a surgical instrument and thus may assist in enhancement in a surgical effect and reliability.
In a conventional operation navigation technique, positions of the operation instrument are tracked in a real time, and a positional relationship thereof with a target to be treated is image-displayed in an overlay manner. Further, in the conventional technique, in guiding an operation path, a current position of the operation instrument is detected and, then, a direction to move the instrument in a next step is determined based on the detected current position.
For this reason, it is disadvantageous that the conventional operation navigation technique may not be employed at a surgical planning step prior to the operation. Further, it has a limitation of not providing operation path information based on patient's anatomical data.
Thus, there is a need for a novel operation navigation technique to solve the above.
The present disclosure is made based on the above-mentioned technical situations. It may be appreciated that the present disclosure is not only to satisfy the above need but also to provide further technical features not devised easily by the skilled person to the art.